Super Sentai WORLD! Go ON!
by Captain redryuranger11
Summary: Mai and her students were just talking about dreams, until Dai Kage appeared and threatened to destroy dreams of the humans. However, one thing stands in the way of Dai Kage, actually FIVE! Five Teams Unite! WAKIWAKI NA! BOUKEN RA! MAGI MAGI! SPD! GO-ON!


I don't own Super Sentai so there you go.

Oh and I'll say this, Dairanger - Kakuranger, Gekiranger - Go-onger.

**Super Sentai World, GO-ON!**

SUPER SENTAI! Multi colored heroes who fight for justice and protect the dreams of the innocent. Every year there are new teams to fight new evil. Super Sentai will never give up and evil will never have their way. This year's team is Persevering on the road of Justice Engine Sentai Go-onger!

Their blazing Geki is the proof of Justice, Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger.

Endless Bouken Spirits, GoGo Sentai Boukenger.

Their bond of courage will open the way to the future, Mahou Sentai Magiranger.

Casting Judgement on Criminals, Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger.

NOW GO-ON! Defend the dreams of the humans!

- -

_Somewhere in a park . . ._

A young school teacher was teaching her class in a park. This teacher was quite young and she was cute to say. She wore glasses and has her hair in a ponytail (anyone notice I just love ponytails!). She was talking to her class about dreams. "Now everyone, what are your dreams of growing up?" She asked.

"I want to be a fireman!" A boy said.

"I want to be an idol!" A girl said.

"I want to own my own corporation!" A boy said.

"I want to be a Sentai Warrior!" A girl exclaimed. (I'm just going to say four, imagine the rest of the students.)

The teacher laughed, let's call her Mai. "Those are all good dreams, especially the Sentai one." She giggled next. "Course I think it's a little difficult to become a sentai warrior." Then lightning from the sky cracked and the students started whimpering.

Mai turned around and lightning stuck the ground, and a Dark armored giant, with a mask on, and golden chest and helm, took the place of the lightning. This giant had four arms, and two demonic red eyes as well as a completely red third eye with serpentine pupils. Mai screamed, and four monsters appeared on the ground.

One was a dark knight monster with red cape. This one wielded a golden handle sword. Another was a skeleton like monster with reaper robe. This monster held a bony scythe. Third one was a blue biker like monster with a red visor as eyes. This monster used a gun. The fourth one looked like a white female crane type monster. This monster had a feathery chest, and a white skirt like item as well. This monster had large wings and a head like a certain monster (Crane ken monster, Rutsu I think). This monster held twin daggers.

Dark knight looked at the humans. "Dreams," He had a voice of a young man, "they are the proof of the stupidity of humans. Dai Kage-sama will destroy you all!" He pointed his sword towards Mai and the students as they backed away, then buster shots struck the four monsters. "WHO!"

Seven warriors appeared. "Mach Zenkai! Go-on Red!" Go-on Red, Sousuke, shouted.

"Zubari Seikai! Go-on Blue!" Go-on Blue, Renn, shouted.

"Smile Mankai! Go-on Yellow!" Go-on Yellow, Saki, shouted.

"Doki Doki Yukai! Go-on Green!" Go-on Green, Hanto, shouted.

"Dash Gokai! Go-on Black!" Go-on Black, Gunpei, shouted.

"Break Genkai, Go-on Gold!" Go-on Gold, Hiroto, shouted.

"Kira Kira Sekai, Go-on Silver!" Go-on Silver, Miu, shouted.

"Persevering on the road of Justice! Engine Sentai Go-ongers!"

"Take Off, Go-on Wings!" The seven of them posed and explosions representing their colors exploded behind them (for some odd reason . . .).

"Why you!" Dark Knight shouted and the four monsters jumped.

"Hyah!" The Go-ongers jumped as well bringing out their respective weapons.

Reaper made a hand movement and the warriors, Mai and the students all teleported to a quarry.

"Who are you!?" Renn shouted, him and Gunpei fighting Biker. Renn fired a shot from his Garage Launcher and Gunpei fired a laser from the Cowl Laser.

"We are the servants of Lord Dai Kage-sama!" Biker responded. He fired back, but Gunpei and Renn dodged.

Hanto and Saki were fighting against Reaper. Saki aimed her Racing Bullet and launched it into Reaper's skull head. Then Hanto held his Bridge Axe up, "Axe String!" Hanto shouted and swung his axe. He created a green sonic boom that went towards Reaper. Reaper however defended with his scythe.

Miu and Hiroto were fighting Crane with their Rocket Daggers (yeah, boosters just isn't working for me). The two siblings slashed at the crane. "Rocket Dagger." Hiroto said calmly. Then he flipped a switch on his Rocket Dagger.

"MISSION 1!" The dagger announced.

"Burning Dagger!" Hiroto shouted, then slashed two flaming slashes.

Miu flipped the second switch on the Rocket Dagger. "MISSION 2!" The dagger announced.

"Freezing Dagger!" Miu shouted, "Hah, HAH!" She slashed a freezing slash at Crane. Crane however blocked both attacks with her wings, course one wing got burned, the other frozen.

Sousuke was fighting one on one with Dark Knight. "WHOA!" Sousuke shouted his battle cry. Then he slashed upwards with the Road Saber, hitting Dark Knight's sword upwards, "GO-ON!" Sousuke then palmed press twice then slashed Dark Knight away. The other three monsters were blown backwards as well. The other Go-ongers and Go-on Wings ran up to Sousuke. "Let's finish this at Mach Speed!" The others nodded, but as they charge at the monsters, random gunfire shots struck them.

"Who is it!?" Saki asked.

Then a newly revived red Trigger Banki, more ferocious looking than the one that the Go-ongers fought, came out holding Mai as a hostage. "Like we'll let you finish them off." Trigger Banki hissed.

A revived Flood Banki (OC banki from Geki Jyu Revival) also came out and held the other children as hostages. "Drop your weapons, or these kids and this cute girl (referring to Mai) will die a horrible death! Salute!" Flood Banki retained his salute habit.

"Oh, so you're allies!" Dark Knight exclaimed in surprise and both Bankis nodded.

"Go-ongers, help us!" Mai screamed. The children cried for their parents.

"We don't have a choice." Gunpei said, and the other Go-ongers nodded.

"Let's put these down at Mach speed." Sousuke said and each Go-onger placed their weapons on the ground.

Trigger Banki chuckled. "Idiots." He said. "DIE!" He aimed and shot the Go-ongers.

"WAH!" They shouted in pain and fell to the floor.

"Go-ongers!" The children shouted.

"No!" Mai shouted.

Dark Knight laughed maniacally, "Now you will see the power of Dai Kage-sama." He held his sword at ready. "Seeing as how that shot didn't kill any of you, you can die by my blade!" Then multiple buster shots struck the monsters and Bankis. This allowed Mai and the students to escape.

"Like we'll let you Zowazowa have your way!" A voice shouted, belonging to, GEKIRED! Jan! Twenty-eight warriors then ran out on top of the cliffs above the quarry. Four teams, Gekiranger, Boukenger, Magiranger, and Dekaranger. Jan lead the twenty-eight warriors. "Go-ongers! Let's combine our Nikiniki Washiwashi power to defeat this Zowazowa!"

"OH!" The other warriors agreed.

"Minna!" Sousuke shouted and the Go-ongers picked up their weapons and ran up to the quarry.

Gekirangers' team consisted of Jan, Gekiyellow: Ran, Gekiblue: Retsu, Gekiviolet: Gou, Gekichopper: Ken, Kurojishi: Rio, Chameleon Mistress: Mele. (For Rio and Mele's appearance explanation, read Geki Jyu Revival). The order they stood in was from left to right, Rio, Gou, Ran, Jan, Retsu, Ken, and Mele. "Our Blazing Geki is the proof of Justice!" Jan shouted.

"Jyuken Sentai, Gekiranger!"

Boukengers' team consisted of Boukenred: Satoru, Boukenblack: Masumi, Boukenblue: Souta, Boukenyellow: Natsuki, Boukenpink: Sakura, Boukensilver: Eiji, and the Daikenjin: Zuban! "Endless Bouken Spirits!" Satoru shouted. The order they stood in was Zuban, Eiji, Natsuki, Masumi, Satoru, Sakura, and Souta.

"GoGo Sentai, Boukenger!"

"ZUBAN!"

Magirangers' team consisted of Magired: Kai, Magiyellow: Tsubasa, Magiblue: Urara, Magipink: Houka, Magigreen: Makito, Magishine: Hikaru, Magimother: Miyuki. The order they stood in was, Tsubasa, Urara, Hikaru, Kai, Houka, Makito, and Miyuki. "Our Overflowing courage turns into Magic!" Kai shouted.

"Mahou Sentai, Magiranger!"

Dekarangers' team consisted of Dekared: Ban, Dekablue: Hoji, Dekagreen: Sen (Sen-chan not really working for me, sorry), Dekayellow: Jasmine, Dekapink: Umeko, Dekabreak: Tetsu, and Dekamaster: Doggy Kruger. "Tokusou Sentai!" Ban shouted. The order they stood in was Dekamaster, Dekablue, Dekayellow, Dekabreak, Dekared, Dekapink, and Dekagreen.

"Dekaranger!" (Kinda boring Role Call I know)

Go-ongers' role call was last. "Persevering on the road of Justice!" Sousuke shouted.

"Engine Sentai, Go-onger!"

Now the team Go-ongers stood in the middle of the Sentai Warrior spot. "Knight Guy! We will never let you do what you want!" Sousuke shouted.

Gekirangers stood to the left of the Go-ongers and Boukengers after Gekirangers. Magirangers stood to the right of Go-ongers and Dekarangers after Magiranger. "We are, SUPER SENTAI!" All thirty-five warriors shouted and explosions representing all the colors of the warriors exploded behind the Senshis.

"Like that matters! COME!" Dark Knight shouted and swung his swords, then the grunts of each of the Sentai teams represented appeared. Rinshis and the mechanical beetles Wagataku and Butoka, the negative syndicate grunts: Karths, and Jaryuus, Zobils and High Zobils, Igaroids, Batsuroids, and Anaroids. Even the U-guts were there. "GO!" The grunts all seemed happy and they ran at the Senshis.

"Minna, Ikuzo!" Jan shouted running alongside the Gekirangers and Rinjyuden warriors.

IT WAS AN ALL OUT WAR! Everyone drew their weapons! Grunts fought the Senshis, alongside the major monsters. Jan and Satoru fought Dark Knight with Sousuke fending off nearby grunts and fighting Reaper alongside Kruger. Jan used the Gekinunchakus and Satoru used the Bouken Javelin. Sousuke and Kruger were using their respective swords, Road Saber and D-sword Vega. Jan eventually brought out the Gekisabers and started slashing at Dark Knight.

Ran and Mele were fighting Crane with Gekitonfa Long Baton and Sais respectively. Course as the two swung, Crane flew into the air. "Like that will get me." Crane said, course Miu was using Mission 6, Jet Dagger, and slashed Crane in the air. Ran then brought out Gekihammer.

"Gekihammer! Dan Dan Gan!" Ran announced and swung the Gekihammer, striking Crane in the air.

Saki came running over after kicking an Anaroid, Batsuroid, and Rinshi down. "Racing Bullet, Bullet Crash!" She used her arm to launch her Racing Bullet up into the air to strike Crane down.

Mele used Ran's shoulder to jump off, and Miu, who was still in the air, grabbed Mele's hand and threw Mele higher. "Hidden Ringi! Karen Toppa!" Mele announced and started spinning in the air really fast, drilling Crane. Course Crane was still alive.

Mele and Miu landed. Miu, Ran, and Saki gave each other high fives while Mele was hesitant.

Biker was shooting at Tsubasa, Hoji, Sen, Ban, and Kai. Then Ban took out his SP license and announced a call. "MURPHY!" Ban shouted, and the white canine jumped out and transformed into Ban's Battlizer. Kai drew his Magi stick and transformed it into sword mode.

"Ikuze!" Kai shouted and Ban and Kai charged at Biker, either dodging shots or taking the shots head on because of some extra armor. Ban and Kai slashed Biker. Kai took out his Magiphone, "Cho Mahou Henshin!" He announced and his suit changed into legend mode. He now carried both the Magi stick sword, and the Dail Rod. They charged at Biker, and then started flying.

"FIRE PHOENIX!" They combined their powers to create a fire phoenix attack, striking Biker. Biker survived though.

Then the gunman, Tsubasa, Hoji, and Sen took out their respective firearms, course Tsubasa was in Legend mode so he was holding the Dail Rode bow gun mode. "SHOOT!" They shouted and then shot Biker, who was in a great deal of pain.

Makito chopped at some grunts with the Magi stick axe. Ken slashed some grunts with the Saiblade cutter. Gou knee kicked some Karths and Jaryuu as well as some Rinshis. Ah, good old times. Tetsu punched some grunts, then revved his Brace Throttle up. "FIRE FIST!" He then used a fire stream punch attack on some rinshis and Anaroids, as well as some High Zobils and Zobils.

Boukensilver slashed at grunts, and Zuban was kicking them all over the place. "ZU BABABABABABA!" Zuban used his kick attack.

Hikaru fired from his Magi Lamp Buster. Urara was fighting alongside her husband, as well as her sister Houka. The two were not in legend mode yet.

NOW! For the finish! "Road Saber, Saber Straight!" Sousuke shouted, going along an imaginary road and slashing once. "Go-on!" He slashed Reaper.

"EE!" Reaper shrieked.

Now Houka and Urara were in Legend mode. They dialed one on their Dail Rods. "MAGI BOLT!" And they used their respective elemental bolt attack, wind and water, washing and blowing certain grunts away.

Makito was also in Legend mode, but he was using the Magi Stick Axe. For some reason, Jan and Satoru were knocked away from Dark Knight.

Course, "SUPER BEAST ON!" Jan, Ran, and Retsu transformed their suits.

"Gekifan!" Retsu shouted and brought out his Gekifan, and used a tornado kick, kicking a Karth and slashing it. Retsu held the Gekifan at ready and Makito tried to chop Dark Knight, but Knight then tripped Makito, and took Umeko hostage. He simply shoved her away and slashed at an oncoming attack from Kruger, who parried.

On a less serious note, Hiroto was carrying a Flood Banki and dumped Flood Banki on the ground. Then Flood Banki saluted for no reason, "SALUTE!" Then of course, Hiroto burned a group of U-guts, Rinshis, Jaryuus, Igaroids, and High Zobils with a burning slash. Even the saluting Flood Banki got burned. (Can't lose the cool now Kick Hopper!)

Hanto, Renn, and Gunpei (who I so shafted this chapter) jumped into the air, ready to strike Trigger Banki. Trigger Banki tried to shoot the three, but Hanto chopped Trigger Banki, Renn and Gunpei shot Trigger Banki, and Dekamaster got ready for an attack, "D-SWORD VEGA! VEGA SLASH!" Flames surrounded Dekamaster, and he dashed and slashed Trigger Banki.

Umeko and Jasmine, as well as the other dekarangers save for Tetsu and Kruger, entered Swat Mode, (Ban entered after taking off Murphy). Umeko fired one shot at Dark Knight, then she and Jasmine were in the air. They fired at Crane a few times, then got into flying side kicking stance, "TWIN CAM LOVELY KICK!" Their legs were flashing and kicked Crane. Crane then threw her daggers at the two Dekarangers, but they simply used their D-revolver to smack the daggers away.

Crane got up, but only to find out that Ran, Sakura, and Natsuki were charging at her with a special attack, Sakura holding the Hydro Shooter and Natsuki holding the Bucket Scoopers "Geki Waza! Kageki Bouken Kanjou Geki!" Ran, Sakura, and Natsuki shouted and then crashed into Crane with a powerful three way attack!

Let's not forget Reaper though, Souta and Masumi brought out their respective Bouken Arms, Blow Knuckle, and Radial Hammer. Souta and Masumi smashed Reaper with the weapons, then Miyuki used an Ice attack on Reaper, freezing Reaper. Course Kai came out and finished what his mother started, by burning Reaper with a Magi Bolt fire attack.

But the attacking wasn't done, "Hammer Break!" Masumi shouted.

"Knuckle Cannon!" Souta shouted and fired a gust of wind blowing Reaper into the sky, and Masumi finishing with a shadow hammer smash.

Rio was in the air and decided to end Reaper's life, "Rinki, Goyu Koha!" Rio fired Rinlion at Reaper, smashing Reaper to pieces, course the pieces were still alive.

Satoru now wore the Accel Tector and held the Bouken Javelin at ready. "SUPER NAMI NAMI ZAN!" Jan shouted and slashed a giant slash at Dark Knight.

"OH!" Dark Knight shouted in pain.

"We're not done yet!" Jan and Satoru shouted, and Jan was flying with Satoru dashing.

"Red Zone Tiger Geki!" The two shouted and Jan used his Gekiclaws to slash alongside Satoru's slash, creating an X shape. Dark Knight was launched into the air.

"HAH!" The main Magirangers and Magimother shouted, then used their rods to whack Trigger Banki, and Flood Banki into the air.

Miu and Hiroto slashed Trigger and Flood Banki, and that was the near end of the two.

Now the monsters and Banki were together. The grunts were all gone. "SUPER HIGHWAY BUSTER!" The Main Go-ongers announced. They combined their weapons.

"Wing Booster! Attention" Miu and Hiroto shouted combining their rocket daggers with their wing trigger.

"Let's do this Ani." Miu said to Hiroto, and Hiroto nodded.

"Gekibazooka!" The main Gekirangers shouted. Gou and Ken stood on the sides of them, and Rio and Mele stood next to Ken.

"Dual Crusher!" Satoru brought out the Dual Crusher.

"Hydro Shooter!" Sakura held her Hydro Shooter at ready.

"Scope shot set!" Masumi, Souta, and Natsuki held their Survibusters at ready.

"Saga Sniper!" Eiji announced and held his Saga Sniper at ready.

Satoru also used a scope shot set, and Zuban came behind Satoru and held Satoru's shoulder. Satoru handed Zuban the Survibuster and Zuban aimed the Survibuster.

The Magirangers and Magimother minus Magishine placed their rods together. "Family Legend Finish!" They shouted.

Hikaru rotated a dial on his Magi Lamp Buster and aimed at the group of monsters. "LET'S GO!" Smokey the cat emerged from the lamp for a brief second.

The Dekarangers had their D-revolvers at ready.

"MURPHY!" Tetsu shouted and Murphy transformed into a gun mode for him to use. He didn't have any cannon finishers.

Dekamaster held the D-Sword Vega in a gun position.

"Raku Goyu Kodan!" Rio and Mele shouted as Rio charged Rinki in his hands with Mele channeling some of her Ki into his Rinki.

"Geki Waza, Gon Gon Ken!" Gou shouted flipping and pressing a button on his Gongchanger.

"Geki Waza, Cho Nen Nen Dan!" Ken announced, holding Saiblade Finger at ready with Ki charging in.

NOW TODOMEDA! "SPD!" Ban shouted.

"MAGI MAGI!" Kai shouted.

"GO GO!" Satoru shouted.

"GEKI GEKI!" Jan shouted.

"GO-ON!" Sousuke shouted.

"SHOOT!" Everyone shouted and then everyone fired their cannon finishers. The attacks swirled together into a ball of pure Sentai energy and smashed into Dark Knight, Reaper, Biker, Crane, Trigger and Flood Banki.

"NO!" Dark Knight shouted.

"Salute!" Flood Banki saluted.

"SHUT UP!" The monster, minus Flood Banki, shouted and they all exploded.

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered, and just to say, Jan rushed to Ran first after victory (nuff said). The Magirangers and Dekarangers reverted back to their default forms.

Then the ground started shaking and the Senshis were wondering what was going on. Then Dai Kage appeared. "They may have lost, but I will still destroy human dreams!" Dai Kage shouted.

"We're scared." The students whimpered, and they stayed close to Mai. Mai tried to put a brave face on.

"I know they'll win, they have to." Mai said referring to the sentai warriors.

All the non red rangers stood back and the red rangers stood side by side. "DEKADEKA ZOWANZOWAN!" Jan shouted, and pointed at Dai Kage. Then the red rangers called on their respective Super Robo.

Sousuke opened up the Go-phone, "Engine Gattai, Engine-oh G9!" Sousuke announced.

Jan cracked his Gekichangers. "Jyuken Gattai, SaidaiGekirintohja!" Jan announced.

Satoru, with the Accel Tector off, opened up his accellular. "Riding Formation, Voyager Daibouken!" Satoru announced.

"Mahou Dai Henshin, Magiking!" Kai announced.

"Super Dekaranger Robo!" Ban announced into his SP License.

The Super Robos were form! "Engine-Oh G9 Tune Up, GO ON!" The Go-ongers announced.

Dai Kage held four weapons, one in each of his hands. A giant Claymore with a flame shaped blade. A battle axe. A spear. And finally, a curved sword. "So you bring out Super Robos, useless!" He shouted, and the five robos charged at Dai Kage.

Super Dekaranger Robo (with Dekamaster inside the cockpit alongside Dekared) tried to punch Dai Kage, but was easily slashed away. Magiking (with both Magimother and Magishine inside the cockpit) tried a slash, but was easily tripped. Then Dai Kage chopped and stomped Magiking. Voyager Daibouken, holding Zuban in sword mode, tried to slash and opened fired on Dai Kage. But Dai Kage blocked all attacks, and even speared Daibouken to fall on its back on Daivoyager carrier mode. SaidaiGekirintohja slashed at Dai Kage, and Gekiwolf, Gekijaguar, and Gekicheetah attacked Dai Kage. Course Dai Kage simply smashed the three Gekibeasts away and tripped Saidaian. Then Dai Kage proceeded to slash SaidaiGekirintohja savagely. Engine-oh G9 tried an ariel shoot attack, but missed Dai Kage, only to get slashed down into the ground.

"What is this power!?" Satoru asked.

"ZOWANZOWAN!" Jan shouted. Then Dai Kage emitted shadow energy in his third eye.

"DIE!" He shouted and dark lightning zapped each robo. The Senshis shouted in pain, and they fell in their respective cockpits, seeming dead. Dai Kage laughed maniacally. "THIS IS IT! Human's last defense! I WON! DREAMS ARE STUPID! I will destroy them all! AND THE DEFENDERS ARE ALL DEAD NOW!"

The kids gasped, and then Mai shouted at the Robos, "Don't give up! FIGHT ON! I Believe in you all!"

"SILENCE INSOLENT HUMAN!" Dai Kage shouted at Mai, but then SaidaiGekirintohja moved a finger.

What Dai Kage said maddened Jan. "Zowanzowan talks about destroying dreams." Jan growled.

"Dreams are precious!" Satoru shouted and he got up in his cockpit.

"We will never let you win!" Sousuke shouted.

"ZOWANZOWAN BASTARD! WILL LOSE!" Jan shouted.

"WARGH!" All the Senshis shouted. Rainbow colored energy emitted from the robos.

"What is this!?" Dai Kage asked in surprise.

"SUPER SENTAI TAMASHII!" The warriors shouted, and then the colorful energy shot down and merged with each robo.

"IKUZE!" Each red ranger shouted.

"This is . . ." Ban shouted.

"The power of the dreams of humans!" Kai shouted.

"The power to defeat evil!" Satoru shouted.

"Dreams are not stupid!" Jan shouted.

"We will defeat you with the dreams of the humans!" Sousuke shouted.

"Riding Dekaranger Robo!" Super Dekaranger Robo transformed into Riding Dekaranger Robo. It held the Judgement Sword, and slashed multiple times at Dai Kage. Dai Kage tried a counter attack, but Riding Dekaranger robo was fast and slashed more, "Justice Slash!" Riding Dekaranger Robo slashed Dai Kage into the air.

"This can't be!" Dai Kage shouted.

Magiking was in the air, and Dai Kage tried to slash Magiking, but Magiking was using Icy slashes that froze Dai Kage's swords with Magimother's ice powers. Then slashed Dai Kage downwards, and Magiking flew down, "Heavenly Magical Slash!" The five Majin appeared and then Magiking slashed Dai Kage downwards toward the ground.

Voyager Daibouken was waiting. "Open Fire!" Satoru commanded.

"Yosh!" Eiji agreed and he piloted Daivoyager carrier.

Voyager Daibouken's Daivoyager cannons opened fired on Dai Kage, and Voyager Daibouken then used a finisher, "SUPER RIDING ADVENTURE DRIVE!" They used a power slash attack, destroying Dai Kage's weapons, and launching Dai Kage at SaidaiGekirintohja.

Dai Kage was brought into the air by Saidaian, and Rinchameleon and Rinlion attacked Dai Kage with thrusts and orb shots. Then Gekijaguar, Cheetah, and Wolf struck Dai Kage in the air, finally falling near SaidaiGekirintohja, "OUGI! Sai Dai Geki Rin ZAN!" SaidaiGekirintohja started spinning and slashed Dai Kage multiple times, launching Dai Kage back to the air.

Engine-oh G9 for the finish. Engine-oh G9 flew around and slashed Dai Kage with Birca slashes. Then fired Gunphard bullets. "GOT YOU!" The Go-ongers shouted.

"I shouldn't lose!" Dai Kage screamed frantically. "I SHOULDN'T LOSE! I am the ultimate being, and you are all stupid humans!"

"Humans are not stupid, because they contain one thing!" Jan shouted.

"And that is Hope!" Satoru finished for Jan.

"And with this hope, miracles will happen!" Sousuke shouted.

"G9 grand prix, TAMASHII SPECIAL!" Every Senshi shouted. The other four super robos gave their Sentai Tamashii power to Engine-oh G9. Then Engine-oh G9 fired all Engine powers plus the Sentai Tamashii power at Dai Kage.

"NO!" Dai Kage screamed, and he exploded, and many slash marks appeared on him as well.

Engine-oh G9 landed on the ground, and Riding Dekaranger Robo, Magiking, Engine-oh G9, SaidaiGekirintohja, and Voyager Daibouken stood side by side. "SUPER SENTAI! WIN!"

"They did it!" Mai exclaimed happily.

Everyone was taken back to the park by an unknown force, and the Sentai Senshis appeared before Mai and the students.

The Senshis took off their helmets (well, for Rio the Visor went down and for Mele the Chameleon Mistress head disappeared in place of her head. I'll let you imagine how Kruger gets it off). "As long as humans continue dreaming . . ." Sousuke started.

"Wakiwaki wishes come true!" Jan shouted.

"And precious miracles will appear!" Satoru said after Jan.

"Continue to dream . . ." Kai said.

"And justice shall prevail alongside those dreams!" Ban finished.

Mai and the kids smiled.

- -

Now, from the Sentai Senshis! The Go-ongers plus the Engines in soul from (Somehow all nine appear) appeared in civilian form (Heck all of them are in civilian form now). They stood together. "Minna, continue to root for us!" Sousuke and the Go-ongers said and waved good bye.

The Gekirangers and the Rinjyuden warriors, plus Len, Miki, and Natsume stood together. Ryu (HEHE) also appeared, behind the people. "Continue to cheer for us, and we'll further show our proof of justice!" Jan and everyone else, but Ryu, said.

Ryu was being blocked by everyone. "How come I didn't appear in this Fic?" He asked, then a tub fell on him. DON'T BREAK THE FOURTH WALL!

The Boukengers, and Zuban stood together. "Minna, the Sentai Senshi will always protect that which is present, so continue rooting for us!" The Satoru and the Boukengers shouted.

"ZUN ZUN!" Zuban nodded.

The Magirangers, along with Isamu (Wolzardfire) and Smokey stood in a group. "Courage will always turn into Magic, so continue to be courageous and Magic will protect you!" Kai and all of them shouted.

The Dekarangers stood side by side, along with Swan, Mari and Lisa. "Evil will not escape our judgement, nor the future Senshi, so continue to root for them!" Ban and all of them shouted.

"We will never give up!" Sousuke started the end.

"Because we are Super Sentai!" All of them shouted, and their Sentai Tamashii (minus Ryu who is now on the ground hurt with Ryn to treat him) was shown.

- -

NOW HOW DID YOU LIKE THIS!? I hope you like and please review. Man this fic was hard because I kept forgetting which Ranger didn't get any action. Hope you like! And also, this is Super Sentai World with an RRR11 tinkering.


End file.
